The Shakedown
Synopsis Mary Must Defend Her Throne After a tragic earthquake hits Scotland, Mary must face John Knox amidst claims that she isn’t coming to the aid of her people. Elizabeth takes drastic measures after she is discovered with Gideon, while Charles makes a decision that backfires. Quotes (after cutting Henri's hand with an arrow) King Charles: He’s fine! But he’s not the King. (Extends hand) Nicole. Nicole: (angery whisper) My love! Gideon Blackburn: Elizabeth, you are safe. Your food is regularity tested for poison. Queen Elizabeth: Perhaps I’d feel my safe if my court were regularity tested for poison. Princess Claude: Mother, what in God’s name are you doing?! Queen Catherine: It’s none of your business! What are you doing sneaking into my Chambers? Princess Claude: Returning your earrings. And uncovering your pack with the Devil apparently. Queen Catherine: I was only trying to help Charles feel stronger. Princess Claude: Are you telling me this heresy is the reason Charles has been so aggressive lately? Queen Catherine: No! maybe. Princess Claude: I'm not gonna lie for you mother. That’s not who I am. Queen Catherine: (snorts) Really. Since when? Queen Mary: You can’t expect everyone to be glad you are back at Court, Darnley. Some of us know you. Gideon Blackburn: Julia and Benard have a good life. Queen Elizabeth: I envy them. Although they are quite poor. Another powerless. And the clothes itch. Gideon Blackburn: Jane has done nothing. She is only guilty of being int he wrong place, at the wrong time. How will you feel with her blood on your hands? Queen Elizabeth: Safe! And when you are the Queen of England. That is the only feeling that matters. Notes * Queen Leeza, Leith Bayard, Lady Lola, James Stuart, Robert Dudley and the Archduke Ferdinand were all mentioned, but do not appear. * The Archduke Ferdinand and Queen Elizabeth's engagement will be officially announced in a few weeks. * This episode takes place 2 weeks after last week's, making in early October. * Claude and Luc have marital intercourse for the first time since their wedding night months earlier. * Princess Claude wants to have an heir with Luc Narcisse so she can run away with Leith Bayard. * Mary Stuart is approximately 5 months pregnant with her and King Darnley's child as this is October. * King Darnley and John Knox conspire agents Mary Stuart for her not giving him The Crown Matrimonial. * Mary and Bothwell's‏‎ relationship continutes to grow. * Jane claims to have know about Elizabeth and Robert's relationship. * Both Queen Catherine and Gideon Blackburn brought up Lady Lola's betrail and subsequint beheading. Spiders In a Jar * John Knox brought up when Mary Stuart married King Darnley, and how she banished her brother James Stuart from Court. Pulling StringsA Better Man Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 0 Trivia * Dan Jeannotte was credited, but did not appear. Historical Notes * There wasn't an earthquake in Scotland in 1565. However, there was one 57 years earlier on 19 September 1508 and one 32 years later on 23 July 1597. * The closest earthquake to 1565 was for another 10 years on 26 February 1575 in West Midlands, England * Not long after their marriage, King Darnley grew arrogant. Not content with his position as king Consort, he demanded The Crown Matrimonial, which would have made him a co-sovereign of Scotland with the right to keep the Scottish throne for himself if he outlived his wife. Mary, Queen of Scots refused his request, and their marriage grew strained even though they conceived a child by October 1565. * By March 1566, King Darnley had entered into a secret conspiracy with Protestant lords, including the nobles who had rebelled against Mary, Queen of Scots in the Chaseabout Raid. * Mary, Queen of Scots wouldn't be pregnant, or only just conceived. * Princess Claude actually had 9 children, with two already born by 1565. * Ferdinand II, Archduke of Further Austria was born in 1529, and as it is 1565, it would make him 36 years old to Queen Elizabeth's 32. * Archduke of Further Austria was actually still married to his first wife, who doesn't' die for another 15 years in 1580. However, their last child were twins and were born 2 years earlier in 1563. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. Gallery The Shakedown - Promotional Images 1.jpg The Shakedown - Promotional Images 2.jpg The Shakedown - Promotional Images 3.jpg The Shakedown - Promotional Images 4.jpg The Shakedown - Promotional Images 5.jpg The Shakedown - Promotional Images 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- | Andrew Shaver | colspan="2" | David Rizzio |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- | Steve Lunk | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- | John Ralston | colspan="2" | Lord Ruthven |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • Elizabeth and Gideon • • Claude and Luc • References Category:Episode Category:Season 4